


Back To Black (Request)

by Arithese



Series: Requests [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Full warnings at the end, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Taunting, injuries, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithese/pseuds/Arithese
Summary: Mikey is captured by Hun and his goons after sneaking out. Full warnings at the end.





	Back To Black (Request)

**Author's Note:**

> Request for Eeveemlp on FF.net! There are some subjects in here that some might find upsetting, full disclaimer is at the bottom to avoid spoilers for those who do not want to be spoiled. But please be warned.

 

_Stupid_.

_Shouldn't have gone out today_.

I pant harshly, jumping over to another building. I could feel blood stream down the side, pain running through my entire body, searing my nerve endings. But I ignored it, I just continued to run.  _Run, run, run._ That's the only thing that was important right now, keep running and  _not_  get caught.

Sweat trickled down my face, mixing in with the blood. One of them had gotten in a lucky hit against my cheek. It wasn't even that bad, but it would probably scar, and it stung like crazy. It was an extra reminder that I needed to  _run_.

There was a shout coming from behind me, but my legs burned,  _I couldn't run harder_. I could hear them getting closer, slowly but surely. I grit my teeth, putting as much strength in my jump as I could. Wind whipped around me, and I swiftly landed on the next rooftop, bolting immediately.

There weren't many, I had fought of the most of them, but there was still too many for me to fight off, especially in my current condition.

_Of course I didn't have my communicator the exact day Hun decided to hunt us down_.

And of course it was this exact day that I decided to sneak out of the lair. The guys probably hadn't even noticed I was gone. They probably hadn't even noticed how upset their comments had made me. I can feel a jolt of panic going through me as a shudder wracked through my leg.

I let out a frustrated yell, pushing myself further. Something shot past me, and I yell again, this time out of surprise. The weapon clattered to the ground just inches in front of me. I don't look at it, run straight past it.

"You can't run forever, turtle!" Huh yelled behind me, and I have to bite my tongue to keep myself from shouting something back.  _Just run, Mikey, just run_. Another shout behind me, and suddenly felt something wrap around my ankles.

"Aargh!" I cry out, ankles slamming together. My eyes widen, and I can see the ground rapidly nearing me, before I slam into the roof with a loud thud. I groan, hands immediately flying towards my belt to grab a tanto. My skin screamed in pain, but I ignored it, slashing through the ropes around my ankles.

I scrambled upwards, trying to sprint away but something barrelled into me the moment I was on my feet. I grunt, sidestepping and delivering a quick blow to the man's larynx with my elbow. The man gurgled, stumbling backwards. I was gone before another one could attack. I jump across the roof, sprinting away.

My right side burned. My arm, my leg, even my side. And I knew I must've left behind some serious amount of skin during my fall.

And then suddenly  _pain_. I cry out, tumbling down onto the next rooftop with frantic hands going to my leg. Blood coated my hands, and a searing pain originated from the back of my thigh, unrelenting. My head whipped around, seeing the goons near me, one with a gun in his hands.

A whine leaves my throat, and I try to stand up, turning around quickly. But my leg gave out immediately, and I crash to the ground immediately.

"Finally." Hun huffed behind me, and I could feel two goons sitting on top of my shell. I cry out as one touches my bulletwound, but the only response I got was a laugh. My arms were pulled back, and I could quickly feel something wrap around my wrists,  _chains_ , and forcing them together.

The goons got off, rolling me onto my shell forcefully. I grunt, feeling my hands scream in protest under my shell.

"You should've just given up immediately, turtle." Hun hisses.

"Bite me." I retort, glaring at him, and squirming in my bonds. Hun barks out an amused laugh, glancing at his men.

"Not yet, turtle, not yet." He mused, jerking his head towards me. The goons pick up on the sign, and one of the goon reveals a syringe, walking over to me with confident strides. My heart jumps.

"Get that away from me." I hiss, jerking in my bonds, but it was useless. Two other goons pinned me down, and the other injected whatever was in that syringe into me. My head swirled almost immediately, and I didn't notice the fist coming at me until it connected with my face.

And then everything went black.

TMNT

I groan softly, pain rushing into my head, and travelling down my spine like a raging fire. I scrunch up my eyes, warily opening them. My vision was glazed over, and I had to blink furiously to clear my vision.  _I wasn't alone_ was my first thought, sending a jolt of fear through my body.

"He's awake." A voice spoke, and I blink even more, until finally 4 figures came into focus, 3 purple dragons and Hun. I swallow thickly, turning my neck slightly but the satisfying crack wouldn't come. I groan, focusing my gaze on Hun again, or at least, I tried to. My vision kept blurring, and going in and out of focus.

"It is the drugs." Hun said with a smirk on his face, walking over to me. I glare at him, but Hun merely snickers, grabbing my face.

My hands were tied up above me, my wrists together and holding me up. I could feel metal wrapped around my ankles as well, but they were bolted to the ground with two small chains. I barely had any wiggle room,  _and no way to attack_.

"Fuck off." I spit through clenched teeth, but Hun's thumb dug deeper into my cheek. Then my brain just.. stopped, that was the only word I could find to describe what happened. It was as if someone had knocked me out but I could still  _see_ and  _feel_. But my thoughts were suddenly  _gone._

Hun's lips crashed against mine, and somehow the only thing I could do was widen my eyes. He titled his head slightly, pushing his tongue against my lips to force his way in. It was then that something suddenly clicked in my brain, and I bit down,  _hard_. Hun yelped at the contact, immediately pulling away.

"I like 'em feisty." Hun comments, grinning. His teeth were stained with blood, and instead of feeling satisfaction, I felt my stomach turn violently. "But I can't have you fighting too much." He added, gesturing towards me with his eyes trained on his men. They seemed to understand what he wanted.

And before I could protest, I felt another needle sink into my neck. I growl, something animalistic tearing out of my throat. My head immediately started to swim more, and my limbs felt as if they were rapidly being filled with lead. Hands grabbed my wrist, and I warily look up.

My vision blurred, in and out, in and out of focus. The chains around my wrists were released from my shackles, and my ankles were completely freed before I was slowly eased onto the ground.

"L'mgo" I slur, weakly pulling my arms towards me, but the goons wouldn't let up, bolting my wrists to where my ankles were just attached. I groan in pain as Hun grabs my leg, feeling around until his fingers found the bullet wound.

"With that bullet still inside?" Hun taunted, stabbing the wound with his finger. I cry out, head swimming and black spots tainting my vision. I could faintly see Hun grin, fingers coming up wet. I only see it for a few seconds before the hand grabs my cheek again, pinching it almost painfully.

But I barely felt it. I whimper, trying to squirm away but my limbs didn't even want to listen anymore, twitching uselessly above me.

One of the goons snorted. "Freak"

"Hold him still." Hun commands, taking his bloody fingers off my face and going straight to his belt. I can feel my heart plummet, but I'm powerless to move. The sound of the zipper, fabric brushing against skin. I look upwards, forcefully swallowing down a sob that was building up in my throat.

_Pain_.

It was all I could feel when Hun moved initially. Just the  _movement_. I could feel something tear out of my throat, but I couldn't comprehend it. I couldn't hear myself, I couldn't hear anything besides my ears, my head, rushing with blood. The crimson liquid whirling around my head, deafening everything.

"Useless freak."

Tears were trailing down my face, slowly streaming down the side of my face and dripping onto the ground beneath.  _Drip_.

"Slut."

My shell scraped over the ground ever so slightly, sweat spreading across my entire body.

_Pain._

_Pain_

…  _my vision started to blur_.

I closed my eyes, allowing numbness to wash over my entire body. I just felt him move, and yet I didn't feel anything. I heard the sound, and yet I didn't hear anything. A low thud, another thud. A groan, air  _shooshing_  as if someone had struck it, had fought against it where I couldn't.

Numbness, emptiness, that's all I could describe it as.

"You fucker." Someone said, and I frown slightly. That wasn't right.. ears rushing… blood pumping so viciously… the sound barely audible. The voice was screaming.. but all I hear is a whisper.

"Shit." The body moved again… I almost didn't feel it. There was pain… but no pain. And then he was gone, the contact was gone… but the pain stayed.. no, no pain. Something wet trailed down my sides… I didn't feel it.

"Mikey?!" Green appears in front of me…  _I didn't see… I couldn't see them._

_When had I opened my eyes?_

"Mikey can you hear me?" I just stared… that's all I could do. Stare at  _green_. Burning.. slowly it started to burn travelling up.. and up… and up. Mind… head swirling as if I was spinning, round and round and round.

Sensations, colours swirling around me. Eyes burning, body burning.. It hurt.. and yet, I couldn't feel, couldn't see. I was okay..  _numb_. Arms wrapped around.. hands under him.. didn't do anything. Cold…  _then warm_. Suffocating.. but warm. Heavy… back and forth.. back and forth.

Up.. down

Up.. down.

Hurt.. numb.. and heavy.

I blink a couple of times, colours coming onto focus. Light.. burning and burning… flickering back and forth.. slowly.. warmly.

My limbs felt stiff, and I carefully ran my thumb across … I frown slightly. There was something wrapped around my shoulders.

A sound from besides me, but I couldn't hear it.. didn't care for it. My fingers closed around the fabric, rubbing it back and forth. The texture was soft… familiar, and safe.

"Michelangelo?" The soft voice next to me asks. I blink a couple of times, slowly turning my head towards my right. The brown fur.. covered with robe. His arm was slung around me.

"Dad?" My voice was raspy, painful to ease. I wince.

"Are you with me my son?" He asks softly, turning towards me. I whimper, burying myself closer against his side.

"It is alright my son, I am not going anywhere." Dad assured me, pressing a kiss on top of my scalp. "You are safe here." He continues.

"I-I.. don't get it." My voice felt foreign, as if it wasn't mine.

"Your brothers found you a few hours ago, they brought you home where you have been unresponsive ever since." Dad explains softly. And I blink a couple of times again. "How are you feeling?" Dad asks, and I glance down. There was a bandage wrapped around my thigh, the bullet wound throbbing ever so slightly.

It was a dull ache, almost as if it wasn't there at all.

Which was weird, since dad had just told me that it hadn't been long since it happened. But then my eyes land on the needle that had been inserted into my arm, connected to a bag of clear fluids.

"It is pain medication." Dad explains, but I stay focused on the bag.

"Why am I here?" I ask softly, finally turning my head back. Dad frowned slightly, before understanding dawned down on him.

"I felt you might be more comfortable in my room as opposed to the lab." Dad spoke, and I nod numbly. I bring the blanket closer to my body, wincing as pain shoots up my spine. "It seems as though you are due for some more medicine." I wince slightly, nodding without a word.

Dad moves slightly, before gently picking me up. He cradles me close, and I can feel a wave of  _safeness_ wash over me. Not shame, not sadness, or pain. I just felt safe in dad's arms, like I was a small child again, without having to worry about anything besides things that any child would worry about.

Missing a cartoon, getting a bad grade..

I close my eyes as dad lifts us both up, and I allow him to carry me outside the room, slowly but steadily making his way over to the lab. I just tuned everything out, only trying to listen to the rhythm of dad's heart as it continued to beat.  _Thud, thud, thud_.

_Thud_.

I snap my eyes open at the noise, and even dad turns around. My eyes are sluggish, but they immediately focus on the three figures standing in front of the entrance.

"My sons, you are home early." Dad comments, but their only focus was on me. I squirmed slightly at the attention, only causing more pain to spread through my body.

"Mikey." Leo is the first one to speak, and Raph was gone before he could finish the sentence, running over to me. Leo and Don followed immediately afterwards. I whimper.

"Tomare!" Dad commanded, and they immediately stopped. "We do not want to frighten your brother. Let us go to Donatello's lab as Michelangelo is due for some more medicine." Dad explains in a soft voice, already heading towards the lab before any had the chance to respond.

"You didn't have to stop them." I whisper, so only dad would hear it, and dad chuckles.

"I could sense you were frightened by their sudden approach." He whispers back, walking into the lab and carefully putting me down on the cot. I sniffle slightly, adjusting my blanket around me.

"When did he wake?" Don asks, glancing at me with sad and desperate eyes, and I shiver slightly.  _I didn't want them to look at me like that, I didn't want anything to change_.

"He ain't in pain, is he?" Raph asks, and I can see dried blood on his fists, and I frown slightly.

"I'm still here." I whisper, causing everyone except dad to look at me. Still, they made no move. "Raph." I whimper, but it seemed to be enough for him, and he immediately made his way over to me.

"Is it okay if I…?" He asks softly, staring at me with fierce green eyes. I nod, and he carefully climbed onto the cot as well, wrapping an arm around me. I let him, burying myself against his side and dropping my head onto his shoulder. "I gotcha, otouto." Raph whispers.

"When did he wake up?" Don asks, and I glance at dad.

"Not too long ago." Dad responds, finding the medicine he was looking for. Enough to kill most of the pain without making me too drowsy. Don bites his lip, taking a few steps towards me.

"How did you find me?" I whisper, not able to stand the silence, or the awkward tension around the room.

"We went looking for you a few hours after you left, and we found the mess you left behind on the rooftops." Leo started with a heavy voice. "We knew it was Hun and his purple dragons so we went to Casey for help, and he knew in what area they were most active."

"It was a blind search from there on, but we found 'im because of two dragons patrolling outside." Raph continued, and he looks down with tears burning in his eyes. "We were too late otouto. If we had been a little earlier.. if we went looking for ya a little sooner…" He takes a deep breath, a tear falling.

I shake my head. "I don't blame you, you came for me." I whisper, and Raph looks down with wide green eyes, almost as if he didn't believe I would forgive him. I smile slightly, wiping away the tear trailing down his cheek. He huffs, gently taking my hand and lowering it.

"How can ya say that?" He asks.

"I trust you, ni-chan." I state, carefully turning over Raph's hand. He frowns. "But you didn't have to kill him for me." I whisper.

"Actually, it was Leo who wanted to kill him." Don said, and this time I frown. I couldn't really hear what he was feeling, regret, guilt, was he pleased? I glance at Leo, who was staring at the ground, teeth almost grinding on top of each other.

"We didn't though." Raph said softly.

"You didn't?" I frown, glancing at his bloody hands again. He wasn't the only one, Don's plastron had blood on it, and I could see the bandages around Leo's feet were tinted with crimson red.

"Let's just say he won't be walking anytime soon." Don snickers, and Leo eyes at him.

"Or ever." Leo murmurs with a frown on his face.

"What did you do?" Dad asks, but there was something  _off_  about the tone, as if he didn't actually care about the answer as much as he usually did. He walked over to me, sitting down on the free spot on the cot.

"Paralysed him below the waist." Don spoke shortly, and I can only nod. Because to be honest, I had already guessed that's what happened. And really, I was just relieved they didn't kill him, I didn't want my brothers to become murderers like  _that_. We had all killed before, but always out of self-defence.

_Not out of revenge_.

' _Freak'_

' _Slut'_

I shuddered slightly as dad gave me the painkillers, feeling a lot of the pain flow away.

"Do you-?" Don started.

"I don't." I cut him off softly, but Don immediately stopped.  _I don't want to talk about it_ , because I knew that what he was going to ask. "Not yet." I add, and Don nods softly.

"What do you want to do Mikey?" Leo asks, walking up to me with worried eyes. I reach out for him, and he grasps my hand firmly. It felt comforting, knowing Leo was here to protect me, they all were. "You don't have to talk just yet, but I hope you can understand that we don't want to leave you." He speaks softly, and I could almost hear his voice crack.

' _Useless freak'_

I shake my head. "I don't want to be alone now either." I tell him, and Leo cracks a hesitant smile. "Can we just watch a movie in the pit?"

"You said it little bro." Raph grumbled, nudging me slightly. I humn, laying my head on his shoulder again. He just pulls me closer to his side.

Leo and Don quickly set up the pit, and Raph helped me get there. I was wrapped up tightly in a blanket, and Raph sat down next to me again, immediately wrapping his arms tightly around me. I snuggled closer to him, and he gave no complaint when I pillowed my head on his shoulder again.

Leo and Don were close to me, and even dad had decided to stay.

I didn't even pay attention to the movie that was playing, closing my eyes. I didn't  _want_  to think about the reason why I was here, I didn't  _want_  to think about what had happened today. And I didn't  _want_  to think about the constant feeling of feeling dirty, or just wanting to scratch my skin raw.

I didn't tell them..  _tomorrow_  I vowed myself. I would tell them tomorrow, but tonight I just wanted to pretend nothing was wrong.

I wanted to wrap myself up and forget everything outside the pit. I relished in Raph's warmth, and how protected I felt because I knew he was watching over me, and so was the rest of my family.

And… and that was enough

At least for tonight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Done! Pfff this took me way too long, I've just been so busy with school, but I just finished my exams and now I finally had time to finish it. Hope you liked it!
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings for: rape, (involuntary) drug use and injuries.


End file.
